Cave of Echoes
The Cave of Echoes is most notably the cavernous and nearly underground terrain where the Reservoir of Eternity meets Death Mountain. A cave is formed that leads into a large water filled cavern with various relics and structures within. The area is said to be a spiritual awakening, known for almost unlocking ones true self each time they enter the place. It is heavily guarded by hooded figures, known to be Death Knights that ultimately disappear once they are approached giving the illusion of their appearance. The cavernous area is ultimately carved out from Death Mountain itself as the area displays itself to be larger than it seems. Dark and murky, there seems to be walkways and bridges made along the cave that lead into specified rooms and chambers. The cave itself is known to be guarded by water creatures and is said to have a hidden relic within. It is not called the Cave of Echoes for no apparent reason other than the intricate enchanting genjutsu placed throughout the area. It seems the deeper someone ventures the more blurred their mind will be to the point where they no longer can think and simply act. This is because of the various sound amplifiers placed throughout the cave that give off a certain pitch tone that echoes throughout the area. So much so that voices and sounds will continuously echo with one another for as long as a traveler stays with in. Meaning each drip or splash of water will continually echo within the back of their ear for the duration of their stay. This is meant to flood their hearing and mind and block out such sort of sensing, limiting their instincts and normal thought process. The water flowing throughout the area acts as a reflective surface and with the casted genjutsu will begin to reveal illusionary objects and people from their past memories and reveal them to the traveler. Each experience is different and ultimately awakens the ninja from within, causing them to open up and reveal their true intentions. Various zones and chambers are placed throughout the area for travelers to test their might and true self. Within certain chambers there seems to be the Mirrored Sudden Attacker Technique placed in various zones and once a traveler passes through said zone it triggers the technique to set off. Here the traveler will be tested with debuffed senses and a clear mind in countering themselves. Ultimately if the traveler prevails they would have proven successful in the self mind awakening journey, yet if they fail more practice is needed to ensure they can work well given the drastic circumstances. It is not meant for all, hence hidden away from the island and in the cave, meant to be used by experienced shinobi out to find their true intentions. The Death Knights roaming around the area are there for protective measures, in case battles get too out of hand or deathly encounters occur. The entire experience is thought of to go along with venturing out into the Cave of Echoes as the echoes playing throughout really mess with the travelers head, preventing them from thinking rationally to performing rationally out of instinct. Once journeying deep into the Cave of Echoes, various platforms and bridges are formed that connect parts of the caves together. The entire layout is intricate and quite the workout, utilized by some ninjas as an exercise course. Ultimately once the traveler has endured the echoing genjutsu long enough, they become lost in the area and are freely able to train and meditate with ease, being able to utilize the convenient underground area provided to enhance their abilities. The cavern opens up to reveal large space, able to encompass a large mess if needed as well as the likes of Tailed Beasts. Some even say that the Cave of Echoes is not as big as it seems, only that the genjutsu played throughout the area provides the illusion of such whereas it really is all in the traveler's head. Yet such doesn't seem to be the case whenever injuries or real world experiences occur within this apparent mysterious area. Realities become an illusion whereas the illusions become realities for travelers as the Cave of Echoes truly tests their mind strength in more ways than one. The cave is known to be one of the 5 elemental zones of the island; guarded by a ferocious feline tiger that roams the dark tunnels and caves. Category:Locations